youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlxrd
Marius Lucas Antonio Listhrop (born: ), better known by his stage name Scarlxrd (pronounced "scarlord"), is an English musician. He is known for his unusual musical style combining elements of trap music and heavy metal. Formerly a YouTube personality known as Mazzi Maz, Scarlxrd began a career in music as the lead vocalist for nu-metal band Myth City, before debuting as a rapper under his Scarlxrd moniker. He rose to prominence after the music video for his single "Heart Attack" gained significant attention. He has since released other successful songs, namely "King, Scar", "6 Feet", "Berzerk", and "Head Gxne". Career 2012–2014: YouTube beginnings Before he started a career in music, Listhrop began uploading videos on YouTube as Mazzi Maz. His personality on the site was described as a "perky" and "super-smiley YouTuber" who recorded and published vlogs in his bedroom. He often collaborated with friends and fellow YouTube personalities Sam Pepper and Caspar Lee. From late-2013 to mid-2014, Listhrop and Pepper embarked on a worldwide comedy-music tour, "WDGAF Tour". By February 2017, Listhrop removed all of his Mazzi Maz videos from his YouTube channel and has since rebranded it to his Scarlxrd moniker. In a 2018 Interview, Listhrop described his time as a YouTube personality and posting videos on the site as "soul-destroying". 2014–2016: Myth City In 2014, Listhrop founded the nu-metal/rap-rock band Myth City, in which he performed as the lead vocalist. Listhrop also described the band's sound as a fusion of rap music and grindcore. The band's YouTube channel quickly gained a following mainly consisting of Mazzi Maz fans, who gave the group a mixed reception; fans responded positively to Listhrop's unclean vocals but were confused about the contrast between the band's harsh musical style and Listhrop's "smiley" YouTube videos. Myth City released their self-titled debut EP on 28 February 2015. 2016–2018: Early albums and breakthrough In August 2016, Scarlxrd debuted his new moniker with the release of "Girlfriend". The music video depicts him unmasked and rapping over a "humid, tropical hip-hop track". By the end of 2016, he released two albums, his self-titled album (stylized in Japanese characters as スカー藩主) and Rxse. After the release of two more albums, Cabin Fever, and Chaxsthexry, in April 2017, Scarlxrd released the video for "Chain$aw" on 31 May; a week later, he released the music video for "King, Scar". On 23 June, he published the music video for "Heart Attack" and the video quickly gained popularity; he credits his consistency of releasing music videos, specifically the videos for "Chain$aw" and "King, Scar", for the video's popularity rise. On 29 September, he released his fifth studio album Lxrdszn. In February 2018, it was announced that Scarlxrd would perform at the 2018 Reading and Leeds Festivals. In April, it was revealed that he would be featured on Carnage's second studio album, Battered Bruised & Bloody, released on 13 April; Scarlxrd performed on the song "Up Nxw". On 4 May, he released his sixth studio album and major-label debut Dxxm via Island Records. 2019–present: Infinity and Immxrtalisatixn After releasing singles from mid-2018 to early-2019 in anticipation of an upcoming album, including "Hxw They Judge", "Berzerk", "Sx Sad", and "Head Gxne", Scarlxrd announced his seventh studio album, Infinity, which was released on 15 March 2019. He was a nominee in the 2019 Kerrang! Awards for Best British Breakthrough. Scarlxrd released his second album of 2019 titled Immxrtalisatixn on 4 October. Artistry Scarlxrd's combination of trap music and heavy metal has been dubbed "trap metal" and is often associated with SoundCloud rap artists. In a 2018 article, NME described him as a "tormented outsider hip-hop artist". They also called him a "rap-metal overlord" and his style to include "screamed vocals, claustrophobic trap beats and ear-shredding bursts of distorted guitar", as well as calling it a fusion of metal and "nihilistic rap". Scarlxrd grew up listening to heavy metal music and cites hip hop artists including Missy Elliott, Nelly, and Eminem as influences. He also stated that he formed Myth City after listening to Linkin Park, Rage Against the Machine, Incubus, and Deftones. He is known to replace the letter "o" with "x", which is shown in his stage name and song titles. Scarlxrd's visual aesthetic within his music videos and clothing style is heavily influenced by Japanese culture, especially anime. His signature surgical mask, which he wears to distance himself from his YouTube image, was inspired by the Japanese manga Tokyo Ghoul. He stopped wearing the mask since promoting Infinity. Scarlxrd also cited American heavy metal band Slipknot as an inspiration towards his visuals. Gallery pWnTK218.jpg|Mazzi Maz (Before the Scarlxrd Persona) Betrayed.jpg|Betrayed (Single) https___images.genius.com_a526b44316a53aa6459a6b69e929d181.500x500x1.jpg|sxurce Xne (deleted album) savixur.jpg|Savixur (Deleted album) annx dxmini.jpg|ANNX DXMINI IMNXTAMESS.jpg|IMNXTAMESS (When Scar first put on the mask) スカー藩主 (Scar Lord).jpg|スカー藩主 (Scar Lord) rxse.jpg|RXSE DIARY XF A YXUNG LXRD.jpg|DIARY XF A YXUNG LXRD (deleted album) Cabin Fever.jpg|Cabin Fever chaxsthexry.jpg|chaxsthexry Lxrdszn.jpg|Lxrdszn dxxm.png|DXXM INFINITY.jpg|INFINITY IMMXRTAL.jpg|IMMXRTALISATIXN THRXWAWAYS AS PRXMISED..jpg|THRXWAWAYS AS PRXMISED. ACQUIRED TASTE VXL 1.png|ACQUIRED TASTE VXL 1 SCARHXURS.jpg|SCARHXURS. dxxm 2.jpg|DXXM 2 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:English YouTubers